<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unraveled Timelines by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124498">Unraveled Timelines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal'>linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe Babes [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cussing, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Kinda, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, War, a grandmother's worry, i deadass wrote this before aoc was announced, im a prophet, malon's so sweet, she's scary tho, they don't know it's not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>9 heroes from different centuries and eras switch worlds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aryll &amp; Legend (Linked Universe), Lana and Wild (Linked Universe), Malon &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe), Mask &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe Babes [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Week at Lon Lon Ranch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FOUND THE THING </p><p>https://starlightinternetcat.tumblr.com/post/614009115099938816</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A scream woke Link up. He was up in two seconds, where he faced the direction of the sound. His hand snapped to his back, where he felt his sword.  </p><p> </p><p>The source of the scream? A woman, red hair, and her hair parted in the middle. She wore a nightgown, and she seemed more angry than scared. </p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” The woman's southern accent almost shocked Link, but he managed an answer. </p><p> </p><p>“I- uh, I'm Link, why?” Link stuttered, and he's genuinely confused. The woman scowled and he finally noticed the elegant dagger in her hand. Link's eyes widened in fear. </p><p> </p><p>“You are not Link, my husband's name is Link, and you. Are. Not. Link.” Her voice lowered into a growl and Link has never felt such fear. </p><p> </p><p>“My name's Link! I don’t know your husband!” Yes, he was panicking. There was a very angry woman in front of him, and he doesn't know her. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing his panic, she finally softened her gaze, which made Link relax a little. </p><p> </p><p>“Then where is he?” She asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, I was just sleeping in a tent at a military camp,” Link took a deep breath. “Where am I?” </p><p> </p><p>The woman finally smiled, “Well, you're at Lon Lon Ranch of course!” </p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, I've never heard of it,” Link rubbed the back of his neck, thanking the Goddess that his scarf is still secure around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“You never heard of it?” A shake of the head from Link made the woman sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, my name's Malon, let's… Get out of my bedroom.” Malon crossed her arms. </p><p> </p><p>Link nodded in agreement and followed her out of her room into a cozy looking living room, leading into a dining room, and a small kitchen with a few windows viewing the outside. He continued to look around until his eyes spot a picture of Malon and a man, which he assumes is her Link, seemingly on their wedding day. </p><p> </p><p>Malon headed into the kitchen as Link inspected her husband. He had a middle part, much like Malon, and he's blond, like himself. He has bright piercing blue eyes, or eye, as his right eye had a nasty scar. His other eye was soft as he looked at his newlywed wife, his lips formed into a soft smile. He deemed this is a man he would not want to mess with. </p><p> </p><p>“You said your husband’s name was Link too, right?” Link spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we met when we were little,” Malon answered, putting a kettle on the stove, “Would you like anything?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, anything, I'm not picky,” Link said softly and looked over the room. A feeling of home engulfing him. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, sugar.” </p><p> </p><p>Link looked over to the older (he assumed) woman. She was stirring in a bowl. </p><p> </p><p>“… Need any help?” Link asked. Malon shook her head firmly. “Alright.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s still dark outside,” Link noted as he took a sip of his tea. ‘Earl Grey’, he mused to himself. Malon nodded as she sipped her tea. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, my husband and I tend to wake up early for the farm, after all,” Malon smiled at the young man. “Your name is Link, correct?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is,” Link nodded in confirmation. “Do you need anything?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I just...” Malon trails off. Link looked at her confused. </p><p> </p><p>“Link is like some sort of Hero of Hyrule, even if most except me forgot about it.” Malon set her teacup down, softly wiping a hand over her lips. “I wondered... are you like my Link?” </p><p> </p><p>Link smiled at Malon, “Yeah, I saved Hyrule during a war&gt;’ </p><p> </p><p>“A war?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you might’ve not heard about it- so I might be from the future of sorts,” Link laughed, “It’s strange, how this isn’t my first time traveling between worlds...” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not?” Malon asked curiously, her eyes shining with intrigue. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Link sighed, “Did your Link ever get some sort of hero title? Like, my title is ‘The Hero of Warriors’” </p><p> </p><p>Malon brushed off the vagueness, “Why yes, he does have one, he’s called ‘The Hero of Time’” </p><p> </p><p>Link pondered the name. The Hero of Time, where did I hear it before? Malon took notice of his thinking. </p><p> </p><p>“You recognize it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s familiar. Can’t tell why though” Malon smiled at Link. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, we might want to give you a nickname, Link,” Malon said as she took her and his teacups and stood up. Link went to stand as well but she sat him back down. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I assume my hero title is fine enough?” Link questioned, “You know... Warriors?” </p><p> </p><p>Malon placed the teacups in the sink, smiling warmly, “I think that works, hun.” </p><p> </p><p>Link, now Warriors, smiled sheepishly, “I guess it does.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the week, followed hard work and warmth from the beginning to be familiar home. Warriors got to the house on Tuesday. Malon let him rest that day, then Wednesday came, and Warriors begged her to let him do something, so she gave him a rake and to go take care of the animals. Soon enough, his blue scarf was folded in a neat square on his green tunic and chainmail.  </p><p> </p><p>He did his work with pride. Thursday, he did the same thing as the day before and helped Malon with feeding the animals. Malon made dinner each night and gave Warriors a room, even though Warriors tried to deny it. However, he was still trying to figure out what has happened with the switch. </p><p> </p><p>It's like the Goddess’s switched the Links. Warriors thought of the other Heroes of the past, maybe this happened to them too?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Legend in the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sea was his biggest fear.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i need a nap!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link looked out at the sea with a dumbfounded expression on his face.  </p><p> </p><p>“The fucking sea?!” Link cried out and ran his hand through his strawberry blond hair. “Are you fucking kidding me, Hylia?! Is this a joke?!”  </p><p> </p><p>He kicked the water angrily and growled under his breath, “I swear to fucking Farore, if this is another fucking adventure...” </p><p> </p><p>“Link!” A girl cried out from behind him, Link turned around. “Link! Where are you?” </p><p> </p><p>A little girl, around ten years old, came from behind a rock formation. She had her hair in a messily braided, blonde pigtails and a purple shirt dress, that went to her skinned knees and had a pictograph of a skull. She skidded to a stop when she saw Link. She narrowed her eyes and placed her hand on her wooden sword. </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” She tried to sound intimidating, lowering her stance, “What happened to Link?!” </p><p> </p><p>Deciding that he was not the Link she was talking about, he sighed, “Don’t know, I just woke up here.” </p><p> </p><p>A brow rose from her. She was clearly confused. </p><p> </p><p>“You woke up here?” The girl tilted her head and frowned. “Did you wash up the shore?” </p><p> </p><p>Link gestured to his dry clothes. “Nope.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, what do you last remember?” </p><p> </p><p>“I was trying to plan a wedding with my boyfriend, and I blacked out. Waking up here. At the sea. I don’t live near the sea,” Link crossed his arms, getting increasingly pissed. “Who are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’m asking the questions here!” She huffed and crossed her arms. “I’m Aryll, who are you?” </p><p> </p><p>Link sighed. “I’m Link.” </p><p> </p><p>“What? No, you’re not! You’re not my brother!” Link blinked over at her. She huffed. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, where even am I?” Link asked in a monotone voice, blowing a pink strand from his face. Aryll got distracted for a second before smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re at Outset Island!” She grinned. Link nodded and sighed softly, cursing all of the Goddess’s. “Come meet my Grandma! But first, I need to find Link, have you seen him?” </p><p> </p><p>Link shook his head, “No, I haven’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Aryll tightened her lips and looked a bit upset. She sighed and waved him over. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on!” She started walking up the hill on the island. Link followed her as she opens the door of the small house. </p><p> </p><p>“Grandma! I’m home!” Around the corner, a frail old lady pops her head out and smiles at the little girl. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve made your favourite, Ary-” Grandma trails her eyes to Link and she frowns. </p><p> </p><p>“Who’s this? Did Link get in trouble again?” She put a hand on her hip, “I’ll pay for anything he damaged, he got this habit after he left the village.” </p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “Go ahead and sit down, I’ll get you some tea.” </p><p> </p><p>“Um, no, Nana, I found him on the beach,” Aryll said. “He doesn’t live here, in fact he said that-” </p><p> </p><p>“I woke up here,” Link finished for her, “Didn’t wash up here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, find Link, he’ll be able to bring you home.” She smiled sweetly; Link was suddenly reminded of his uncle. “Where are you from, Dear?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hyrule,” Link crossed his arms. Grandma stared at him for a second before laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“You mean New Hyrule, right? Well, honey, you are far from home.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean Hyrule. You know, Death Mountain, Kakariko Village, Ganon?” Aryll froze, but Grandma just laughed again. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Hyrule’s just a myth. Are you sure you didn’t bump your head? Hyrule hasn’t existed for, well, centuries, I would say.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I didn’t bump my head,” Link was shocked, “What? I was in Hyrule just 10 minutes ago!” </p><p> </p><p>Grandma sighed, “Then how about you get some rest, maybe everything will clear up in time, Dear. Aryll, go get Link, tell him supper’s ready.” </p><p> </p><p>Aryll nodded and saluted, running off. Link pressed his lips together, “Okay, so where’s Hyrule?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, the legend states that the Goddesses flooded Hyrule. After Ganondorf came back for the sacred power, the people waited for the Hero of Time. But he never came back. You must’ve heard of all this.” </p><p> </p><p>Link shook his head, “No- No I’ve never even heard of the Hero of Time.” </p><p> </p><p>Grandma smiled, “Well, it’s not silly folklore, I’ll tell you. My own Grandson is the Hero, I’m so proud.” </p><p> </p><p>Link forced a smile, “I’m... Sure you are, ma’am.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please, sit down, I still have got to make your tea!” She laughed and put a kettle on her stove. Link sat down, feeling sick. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you like your tea?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Just, milk tea.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I forgot to ask your name, what is it, Dear?” Grandma looked over at him lovingly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Link.” </p><p> </p><p>She froze, “What? You can’t be.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’m in the right timeline- I can’t be. I’m the Hero of Hyrule, I- I'm sure the Hero you’re talking about, not your grandson, is dead. I don’t think I can get home.” Grandma gasps just as Aryll barges in. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t find Link!” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Grandma turned to her. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t find him anywhere! And he would’ve mentioned something about Tetra and leaving!” </p><p> </p><p>Grandma clutched her heart, “Oh, I can’t do this again.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can go find him,” Link said through gritted teeth, hating his self-sacrificing ways. </p><p> </p><p>“There were no boats- I looked from my look out! None!” </p><p> </p><p>Grandma took a shaky breath, “It’s alright, Dear, thank you. He’ll come back.” </p><p> </p><p>Link doubted that, but he smiled at her forcefully. “I’m sure.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Three days later, Link was sitting on Aryll’s Lookout, biting his lip when a seagull flies near him. It had a hibiscus flower on its head.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That’s Marin!” </p><p> </p><p>Link snapped his head to her, “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Marin! She likes to sing!” Link sucked in a breath as the seagull came near him, softly cawing to the Ballad of the Wind fish. He sniffled and took out his ocarina, putting it to his mouth and starting to play with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wars of the Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Link knew he wasn't in Hyrule, or at least his Hyrule, he recognized the horrors of war.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link coughed as he stood up from the dirt. He wiped the mess from his tunic. He finally looked around what seemed to be a field. Looking closer, he notices stakes with burnt corpses on them. Feeling bile rise in his stomach, he looks away.</p><p>He bites his lip. Why does this scene seem so familiar? It looked like a most recent battle, fire still lit from barrels and blood still dripping from spears. Then, a thought hits him. The burning villages as he ran with Zelda to Kakariko Village. That's something that stood out.</p><p>
  <em>Even as it rained, the fire burned.</em>
</p><p>He frowned with this realization. Just where did he arrive? Or when, for that matter? He could've been dropped in the aftermath of the Calamity as Zelda sealed her fate. Looking around again, that simply wasn't the case. He didn’t see any Guardians around, only piles of dead bodies. </p><p>The long-haired Hero quickly got confused. <em>Where was he?</em></p><p>Suddenly, loud chimes come from all around him. He gasped as he was suddenly attacked by something small, glowing and- a fairy. He was being attacked by a fairy?</p><p>“Who are you?! What did you do with Link?!” <em>What the fuck?</em></p><p>“I am Link!” He gasped, holding up his arms in an attempt to bat away the light blue fairy. She stopped and got right in her face- Link could actually see what she looked like. She narrowed her eyes accusingly.</p><p>“Link was just right here! Everyone saw you pop in as he popped out!”</p><p>“Look, I don’t know what’s happening bu-”</p><p>“Be quiet,” A woman hisses. “Link has disappeared and you reappear. What happened?”</p><p>“Look,” Link was frantic, “I was just gathering some mushrooms when I blacked out. I don’t really remember.”</p><p>“Well, let’s get to camp.”</p><p><br/>They had to endure.</p><p>Even though the new Link seemed way more reckless, they had a war to fight and finish. This Link seemed capable, even if he was an idiot. </p><p>He held the Master Sword close with the enemies surrounding him. A week of war was something he never thought he had to go through- again.</p><p>He took a deep breath.</p><p>And spun.</p><p>At once, many bokoblins had fallen, blood flying and soaking into the ground.</p><p>“Behind you!” Impa called out. Link spun with his eyes narrowed.</p><p>He understood why they always looked angry.</p><p>For one, they were, but two. Blood was drenched on his face, threatening to drip in his eyes. He had to witness firsthand someone being carried away screaming because these things had something in their blood.</p><p>
  <em>He’s afraid.</em>
</p><p>He never felt this scared before, the last time was the Great Plateau. When he had just woke up.  Enemies were never this abundant, even with Ganon’s power. This was a war, not a day of failure then the enemies spreading out.</p><p>He performed a flurry rush on a group of bokoblins. The last of them.</p><p>“Good work, Wild.” The name, affectionately placed by Lana, made the century year old boy smile softly.</p><p>“Anything to help, Lana.”</p><p>A little boy walked up to Wild with a grin.</p><p>“I can't believe how badass you are!” Wild laughs.</p><p>“Thanks Mask,” Wild says, rubbing the boys head softly, then turns to Impa, “Any other battles nearby?”</p><p>“There shouldn't be. Go back to camp.”</p><p>Wild nods, and with Mask, began walking back to camp- however, before reaching there, his consciousness fading into nothingness and waking up in his bed at Hateno.</p><p>
  <em>A dream? What the hell?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>